harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Petunia Dursley
'Petunia Dursley '(b. Petunia Evans) was the Muggle aunt of Harry Potter and the guardian of Harry when he was growing up. Petunia was the wife of Vernon, the mother of Dudley Dursley and the elder sister of the late Lily Potter. Earlier Life Petunia was the elder daughter of Mr and Mrs Evans. She had one younger sister named Lily who was born in January 1960. They were raised in Cokeworth. Petunia was very jealous of Lily when she received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry telling her that she was a witch. Petunia hoped to join her and wrote a letter asking whether she could join. She received a kind reply explaining why she could not. Petunia continued to envy Lily and her talent, and thought their parents favoured Lily. She decided she wanted no part in the magic world, that Lily was a freak and tried live a very normal life. In around 1976, Petunia went to typing college and found a clerical job when she was introduced to Vernon Dursley. Petunia was very happy how normal he was and accepted a proposal from him. They had one child named Dudley and lived at 4 Privet Drive. Guardianship of Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived By 1 November 1981, Petunia was living a very happy, normal life with Vernon and Dudley, then one year old. She rarely spoke to Lily though she knew Lily had a child named Harry. She hoped that Dudley would never have to know Harry and would rather that Dudley had normal friends.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 1, The Boy Who Lived Petunia waved Vernon off to work while Dudley threw another tantrum and she loved to spy on her neighbours. Her day was very normal, and she heard about her neighbour's problems with her daughter. She took Dudley to the shop, and Minerva McGonagall who was watching was very shocked by Dudley kicking Petunia and demanding sweets. When Vernon told her about the strange things that happened that day which he thought were connected to the magic world and to Lily and Harry, she was very unimpressed and agreed they may be connected. Petunia then went to bed without worry. However, when she woke in the morning to put out the milk bottle, she screamed when she found Harry on her doorstep with a letter explaining James and Lily's death, and how she was now the guardian of Harry. The Next Ten Years Petunia kept the truth about Harry's parents and the magic world from him, telling him that James and Lily died in a car accident and demanding he never ask about them again. However there were many times when Petunia and Vernon would notice strange things Harry would make happen, though Harry never understood why they happened. Harry remembered the time Petunia cut Harry's hair in an embarrassing way, and the next day he magically managed to make it return to the original state. He received a week's detention. Harry later managed to shrink a jumper of Dudley's he hated, though Harry managed to persuade Petunia it shrunk in the washing machine.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 2, The Vanishing Glass The Vanishing Glass In June 1991, Petunia woke Harry up with a shrill voice when knocking on the door of Harry's cupboard. She ordered Harry to help make bacon and warned him she wanted everything perfect for Dudley's birthday. Petunia and Vernon had brought Dudley many presents, but he received two less than last year. Petunia panicked when Dudley noticed and was about to throw a tantrum, and told him that she would buy him two extra presents when they went out. Petunia was very annoyed when she found out Harry's child-minder could not look after him and comforted Dudley who was pretending to wail, when she realised Harry would have to stay with them for Dudley's special birthday treat. Petunia promised she would not let Harry ruin the day. Petunia brought Dudley and Dudley's friend Piers Polkiss ice-cream at the zoo, and hoped they would not have to buy one for Harry, though the ice-cream woman noticed him and they brought Harry a lemon ice-pop. They took them for lunch at the cafe and then went to the reptile house. When Harry made the glass pane vanish while Dudley was leaning on it, and the boa constrictor escaped, the zoo director made Petunia a cup of tea and apologised. Petunia would not make Harry dinner that night. The Letters From No One Petunia was delighted when Dudley was accepted to Smeltings Academy and took him to buy a new school uniform. She cried when she saw him wearing it, thinking he looked very grown up. Petunia would later dye Harry's new school uniform grey, from Dudley's old uniform. The next day, Petunia was shocked when Vernon called her over to see an acceptance letter for Harry from Hogwarts School. They made Dudley and Harry leave the room without letting them see the letter.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 3, The Letters From No One Petunia was upset they knew where Harry was sleeping, and she and Vernon agreed they were spying on them. Petunia wanted to write back and explain Harry would not be attending the school but Vernon said not to. They needed to pretend they never received the letter. They then agreed that Harry needed to be moved from the cupboard to the second bedroom, and Petunia later told Dudley. Dudley then cried and told her to make Harry leave. The next few days were annoying for the Dursley family. Petunia was annoyed when another letter for Harry arrived with the new room name. Then another three arrived, and Petunia told Vernon when he nailed the mail slot shut she thought it would never work, and on the third day, Petunia was proved right when twelve letters were placed through the side of the door and window instead. The next day, Petunia went to accept the delivery of two dozen eggs through the window and found twenty four letters placed in them. She then shredded the letters in the food processor. When around thirty letters arrived through the fireplace on Sunday, Petunia and Dudley run out the room with their arms over their faces. Vernon then ordered the family to join him in leaving Privet Drive for a while. The next day, Vernon drove to the forest, a plowed field, a bridge and a parking garage which made Dudley ask Petunia whether Vernon had lost the plot. Dudley told her he wanted to go home because The Great Humberto was on that evening. When Vernon returned, smiling, Petunia wouldn't ask what he found. However Vernon then took them to the Hut-on-the-Rock. Petunia found two blankets and made a nice bed for Dudley while letting Harry keep the raggedy blanket. The Keeper of the Keys Petunia was woken up at midnight when Rubeus Hagrid knocked down the door. Dudley run to Petunia while Vernon held a gun at Hagrid. He was shocked to find out Petunia and Vernon told Harry nothing about the magic world, and Petunia was frightened when Hagrid was about to tell him. When Vernon told Hagrid not to say anything, but he told him anyway, Harry was shocked to find out Petunia knew.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 4, The Keeper of the Keys Petunia shrieked and told him of course she knew, because dratted Lily was a witch and she told Harry while everyone was proud of Lily, she knew she was a freak. She then told Harry she knew he would abnormal like Lily and James and then revealed they never died in the car crash. Hagrid then told Harry the truth about everything, before Petunia run and hid in the other room with Vernon and Dudley when Hagrid tried to turn Dudley into a pig. Diagon Alley Harry thought of how the Dursley family would be taken every piece of money from the Potter family vault in Diagon Alley if they knew how knew how rich they really were, because they were unhappy with paying for things for Harry out of their own pocket.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 5, Diagon Alley Summer with Harry Petunia would now only see Harry every summer holiday. For the next month before Harry would begin attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Vernon and Petunia would spend the time being both scared and angry with Harry, and would not say a word to him. Petunia would no longer even hoover Harry's room. On the final day of August, Harry announced he was in the room while the family watched TV and told them he needed to be at King's Cross the next day. Vernon and Petunia stared at him and laughed when Harry told them the only thing he knew was he needed to be at Platform 9¾ the next day at eleven, telling Harry there was no platform of the name at King's Cross. They agreed to take Harry, but only because they were taking Dudley to remove the pig's tail by the doctor. The next day, Vernon and Petunia left Harry at Platform Ten, pointing out the platform Harry needs should be in the middle of nine and ten, but "they don't seem to have built it yet". Harry then watched them drive away, laughing at him out the window.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 6, The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters Appearance Petunia was very thin and had blond hair. She was said to have a long neck, which helped her to spy on neighbours. References Category:Characters Category:Muggles